


Always Alone (Doctor/Jack smut fic)

by lizzyisdead



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyisdead/pseuds/lizzyisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short pre-smut starts right when Ten is making his goodbyes.  He leaves Jack the note: "His name is Alonso".  The difference between canon and this fiction is that Jack doesn't let the Doctor off that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Alone (Doctor/Jack smut fic)

_His name is Alonso._  The note read.  Jack glanced up, looking straight at the exit.  He knew The Doctor would try to escape without being seen.  He knew him a lot better than the Time Lord gave him credit for. 

Before the door could open completely, it was slammed closed right in front of him.  The Doctor turned to Jack, brows furrowed. 

 

“Not now, Captain.  I’ve important places to be.” The Doctor meant to sound cocky, to push Jack away.  Instead, his voice came out strained and quiet. 

 

“You aren’t going anywhere.  Not this time.  I won’t let you leave me here.”  Jack tried to keep his anger in check.  He had better plans for the Time Lord.

 

“Jack…” The Doctor had very little time left.  Which was ironic, he supposed, for a Time Lord.

 

“No, Doctor.  You’re needed here.” 

 

“Why?” The Doctor’s head snapped up, and he surveyed the room.  He tried to assess the danger.  “Are you running from someone?  Shall I use my psychic paper?”  His eyebrows wiggled, and a genuine smile came across his face.

 

“No.  Not running.  Neither are you, Doctor.  Not anymore.”  Jack grabbed The Doctor by the wrist before he could protest more.  He dragged the Time Lord toward the back of the room. 

 

“Where are you taking me?”  The Doctor’s voice was not laced with fear, but surprise at Jack’s go-get-it attitude.  Though, really, he shouldn’t have been.  This was Jack, after all.

Jack had brought him to a large metal door.  There were black chains draped generously across the front. 

 

“Jack.  You need to let me go.  It’s my time.”  The Doctor almost choked at the last few words.  He wasn’t ready to leave just yet.  He couldn’t let some man take his name (or his Sexy, for that matter).

 

“You’re a 945-year-old Time Lord.  It was bound to be your time eventually.”  Jack turned his head to look over his shoulder at The Doctor.  “I’m actually jealous.  Take me with you?”

 

 

“Doctor, if you’re just regenerating, then I’m not worried.  I don’t see any wounds, though.”  Jack let his free hand check for wounds; very slowly.  “I  _could_  examine closer, if you’d like.”  Jack winked at him. 

 

“Jack, I don’t have time.”  The Doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 

 

“You’re a Time Lord.  All you have is time.”

That was all it took.  That one sentence and The Doctor caved.  If this was his last night with any of his old companions, he’d make it a night he could look back on with fondness. 

Jack opened the chained door in front of them with his free hand.  He no longer had to half-drag the Time Lord.  They walked into the decent sized bedroom, and Jack locked the door behind them. 

 

“How many does that bed normally hold?”  The Doctor was genuinely curious, and seemed to wonder if maybe a single being of an octopus species might sleep in that bed nightly. 

 

“About five, though I’ve personally seen seven comfortably fit on here.”  Jack plopped down on the bed, and patted a spot next to him.  He smiled up The Doctor. 

The Doctor smiled a broad smile, eyes twinkling with childish wonder.  He walked slowly toward Jack, and stopped once he was standing right in front of him.  His hand found Jack’s hair, and he stroked it back. 

When The Doctor opened his eyes again, his eyes shone with a fire that came from deep within.  He moved the hand that he had in Jack’s hair down to the man’s face.  The Time Lord’s thumb stroked his cheek.  He bent down, and kissed Jack ever so lightly.

Jack let himself be kissed.  He smiled at the end of it, because it was nice to take things slow.  They just didn’t have that kind of time.  So, when The Doctor’s face was stupidly happy for a moment, he plunged into action.  Jack unzipped and took off the Time Lord’s pants. 

 

“Wait-“

 

“Sh, Doctor.  It’s alright.  I know that this is all we will ever have.  So let me do this for you.  Let me thank you for taking me on so many adventures.  Let me make this good for you.”  Jack looked into The Doctor’s eyes as he pulled the briefs off of him, and began to lick at the head of his penis.  He hummed as he sucked more of The Doctor into his mouth. 

This was certainly going to be a night neither of them forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-off. No new chapters. No real sex.  
> It was a graduation gift for a friend.  
> I hope you like it ^_^


End file.
